


Revision Tips

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Nekoma, School, XReader, revision, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which one Kuroo Tetsurou helps you revise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [from my dA - srysarai]

“Hey, why the long face?”

For the past hour and a half, you’d been slumped at your desk, a string of colourful curses emitting from your mouth as you stumbled through the quotes you had to memorise. For the nth time, you cursed your literature teacher, who had had the good grace of informing the class of the upcoming assessment on Shakespeare’s  _ ‘Romeo and Juliet’ o _ nly a few days before the assessment. How on earth would you memorise an adequate amount of quotes within the span of a few days? 

Honestly, it wouldn’t have bothered you much if this assessment wasn’t worth  _ half your final grade. _

Why did she think she had that sort of authority over you? You scowled, clenching your pencil so tightly in your hands it was a wonder it didn’t shatter right there and then.

“Yo, (Y/N),”

You broke free from your chain of thought as the voice of one bed headed teenager brought you to reality. Blinking in confusion, you looked up at him, utterly bemused. He placed a hand on your head, ruffling your hair as he spoke again.

“So? Why the long face?”

“Hello, Tetsu,” you bluntly greeted him, offering a strained smile up at him, “how’d you get in?”

He let out a short laugh at your question. You must’ve really been spaced out, he realised, staring down at your desk that consisted of an abundance of sheets sprawled across it. There were highlighters strewn across the sheets, the neon colours looking out of place amidst the white mass of paper. Like a bull in a china shop.

“Your mother let me in, (Y/N),” he stated, and you started at his words, your eyes flitting to the clock that hung directly behind the tall bedhead.

“Whoa, is it already six o’clock?” you whined, stumbling up from your seat and practically throwing yourself on your bed, ignoring Kuroo’s presence as you muttered yet more irritated curses towards your literature teacher.

“Are you alright?”

“No!” you whined, “My literature teacher expects me, the most forgetful person on the planet, to memorise about _ seven million  _ Shakespeare quotes in the span of a few days! I’ve practically been given a death sentence!”

You were rolling around on your bed, your arms shooting out in every single direction to emphasise the pain you were experiencing at this moment in time. Your tone sounded as though the entire universe had been secretly plotting something wicked for you, and you’d only just realised it. Your entire demeanour reminded him of another childish setter he’d heard rumours of through his conversations with the Karasuno volleyball team. He simply raised his eyes at your antics, as though this were a daily occurrence for him.

“It’s alright for you to sit there and roll your eyes, Mr-I’m-in-a-preparatory-class-I’m-better-than-you,” you pouted, sitting up and crossing your arms across your chest as you glared at him, “and who said you could enter my room without knocking, clever clogs?”

The accusatory glare you were giving him was enough for him to retreat to the doorframe. His palm was cupping the back of his neck, a sheepish grin upon his face as he surveyed your rather irritated figure. 

“Alright, alright, sorry (Y/N). What makes you think I’m laughing at you?”

“Hmm... I don’t know. Maybe the fact that you’re really,  _ really _ smart?”

“Really?”

“The fact that you’re in a preparatory class and enjoy making dumb metaphorical statements whenever speaks for itself, Kuroo. Pretentious asshat.”

“Hah? Where’d you make  _ that  _ assumption, (Y/N)?”

“Are you kidding me? I’ve known you for  _ years, _ and I’ve been the manager of _ our _ volleyball team long enough to memorise your ‘blood and brain’ thing or whatever,” you scoffed, turning so your legs were hanging off the side of your bed and your full body was facing him.

Suddenly, a thought entered your mind and a small smile snaked across your face as you realised the geniosity of your plan.  _ Maybe. _ It just might work. Perhaps. You sat up straight, fixing a smile onto your face as you looked at your best friend. A pleading smile, sweet and persuasive.

“Hm? What?” Kuroo asked, his eyes surveying his best friend with suspicion.

“Kuroo, could you teach me how to revise? I-”

“-Wait, you don’t know how to revise?” he laughed slightly, “Oh (Y/N), that’s actually  _ precious _ . How do you  _ not _ know how to revise when you’re a third year in high school?”

“I usually just wing my exams but this is worth something so I’m  _ stressing _ , Tetsu. And I  _ do _ know how to revi-”

“If making them state of matter posters in grade six is your definition of ‘revision’, then I’d like to remind you of who did the most work on that poster - not that poster making is a bad revision technique. But if that’s the only bit of revision you’ve done, ever, then...” he smiled, tutting mockingly at you as he strode to your desk and slid onto your seat.

He began to lazily flip through the book, resting his chin in his palm with a nonchalance you wished you could achieve.

How was this boy so … laid-back with academics, yet still in a preparatory class? You pouted. Life was unfair.

“Well not everyone is super smart,” you retorted, 

“And not everyone wings their exams, (Y/N). Some people...” he paused for emphasis, resting a hand on his chin thoughtfully as he looked up, “revise!”

“Anyway, are you going to help me revise or…”

“What’s in it for me, (Y/N)?” he asked, innocently swivelling on your chair to meet your eyes.

His voice may have held the traits of innocence, but his smirk was anything but innocent. You backed up on your bed slightly, narrowing your eyes at him. Kuroo wasn’t known as a scheming captain for nothing, after all. Of course he’d want something in return. You wanted to slap yourself for forgetting this small detail. You’d thought you were onto something, and he’d just had to go and turn the tables. 

“My eternal love and friendship, my friend,” you grinned at him, he waved his hand in the air in dismissal as he cracked a grin.

“How much percentage is this worth again, (Y/N)?” he asked.

He turned to the sheet, his eyes flying across the page until he pinpointed the success criteria. Down at the bottom it displayed all the marks available for different analytical techniques, including the percentage it was worth, adding up to forty percents’ worth of your final grade for the school year. You let out a groan as he chuckled.

“Well, I’d say you’re screwed, but because I’ve always been a nice person, I’ll help you out.”

He looked up at you, the light from your window shining onto his face and causing his flawless skin to glow as though he were truly a celestial being. An angel sent down to help you in your time of dire need. Of course, the obvious pointer that indicated he was most definitely not an angel being was the mocking smirk that appeared to be stamped on his face with inerasable ink.

“Are you sure?” you asked uncertainly, inching off your bed and padding over to where he was perched on your chair, “I could always ask someone else for help if it’s a bother to you.”

You chewed your lip, knowing that he was concocting a plan in the labyrinth of his mind. You understood that you’d dug yourself a hole too deep to get out, but you tried to push those thoughts aside and focus on the positive. Kuroo Tetsuro was many things, but you hadn’t ever known him to break a promise to you. 

“Right, so this is what I do…” he trailed off, picking up highlighters and analysing your work along with you.

It continued for a while, back and forth. He’d analyse a quote, then you would, and he’d point out an alternative way to discuss the quote. He’d point out the ways it’d affect the reader, and everything in between. Four entire hours had passed since he’d first intruded your room when you finally stretched from your hunched position. You stretched your arms out, accidentally whacking Kuroo lightly on the arm.

“Hey, is that any way to treat your mentor?” he joked, and you laughed lazily.

“I haven’t even passed yet, Tetsu. Calm down.”

But you couldn’t deny the lack of stress you felt that night when you went to bed. Everything seemed to be fine. You felt as though you’d already passed the assessment without even entering your classroom.

* * *

 

****\+ 1 week** **

* * *

“Okay, class. I’ve marked all your assessments and graded them accordingly,” your teacher clapped their hands, silencing the class effectively.

There was an uneasy aura settling around the classroom, and you noted a few faces drain of their colour as the assessments were handed out. A red circle indicating their grade was printed onto each of the papers, and your stomach clenched as the time ticked on and your grade still hadn’t been placed on your desk. The seconds seemed to drag out, and you subconsciously began to hit your pen against your desk in anxiety. 

Finally, your paper landed on your desk, and your eyes met your teacher’s.

“I know you fall asleep sometimes, but this here is proof that you _ do _ take in what I say. You just need to work on getting a good night’s sleep, now.”

Then, they moved on, and you were left staring at the grade that was circled at the top of your paper. There, in clear, red ink, was the unmistakable label that you’d doubted you’d ever receive your entire academic career. You’d always been an average student, sometimes even below average, passing at a C or a B. But there, circled at the top of your page, was a clear A.

You wanted to burst with pride at the sight of it, and you couldn’t deny that a slight smile grew on your face as you pulled your phone out of your blazer. Securely placing it under the desk, you began to tap away on the keyboard.

**YOU:** **  
** kUROO TETSUROU   
YOU UTTER GENIUS    
I LOVE YOU SO MUCH    
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU   
I GOT AN A   
I’M SO HAPPY I COULD KISS YOU   
THANK YOU I LOVE YOU PAL    
Also not literally ew. I’ll forever believe u have cooties lol thank you pal see you later!!!

* * *

“Hey, Kuroo!” you yelled as you opened the room to his classroom, marching up to where he was seated, picking apart his lunch absentmindedly as he talked with his fellow classmates.

“Oh, (Y/N)? You seem happy,” he stated, turning to face you.

“Did you not get my texts?” you asked, and he stared blankly at you as he discreetly checked his phone, a small smile growing on his face as he read through each text.

“Aww, my baby has finally grown up,” he said, flinging an arm around you and hugging you, “I’m glad I could be of assistance to you, m’lady. Now…” he trailed off, turning his head so he could fully look at your face.

Leaning down to your ear, he lowered his voice a few octaves so his voice was barely a note above a breath as he spoke. Low and deep, his voice fluent like silk as his breath tickled your ear, and you couldn’t fight back the blush at not only the close proximity you two were standing in, but at each syllable that left his lips. Dripping with a teasing suggestiveness.

“How about that kiss?”


End file.
